The Kupa
by serenadesirene
Summary: The story we haven't heard. The story of Kairi after she returned to the island. She waits every day for him but nothing happens, until another mysterious storm appears. Sora-Kairi.


_**The Kupa**_

**Authors' Note: **This is my first time at a fan fic alone so I hope you like it. This story is strictly Sora - Kairi even if it doesn't seem like it at times.

**Disclaimer: **I of course do not own Kingdom Hearts (Even though I would like to) or any related characters. All related characters and terms belong to Disney and Squaresoft, blah, blah, and blah-blah-blah. Let's get on with the story.

**Chapter Summary: **The setting starts at the end of the game to give a brief flashback of what happened. It then switches to a point in time 2 years later, and Sora hasn't come back to Kairi yet.

**Chapter One**

_**Back to the Beginning**_

Kairi slowed backed up on the beach. She had no idea how she had got…wherever she was. The land beneath her seemed to be moving, moving away from something.

"Kairi!" A familiar voice cried in the distance.

She looked up from her dazed state to stare back into the bright blue eyes of Sora. They were harder more determined, not at all like the carefree sparkling eyes she remembered all too well.

"Sora," she answered back. The ground beneath her shook and separated as she stepped forward. Sora caught her hand and stared back into her deep violet eyes.

"Kairi," he started "remember what you said before?" He was referring to when she said that no matter what she would always be with him. "I'm always with you too. I'll come back to you, I promise!" He finished as they moved farther apart.

"I know you will!" She answered as their bond was broken.

Sora answered unheard words as Kairi shifted on the sand nervously. She floated on her island without a purpose, there was little lights, like fireflys', falling from the sky like rain.

Behind Kairi a huge flash went off as the island returned. Trees, buildings, and the ocean came back. Kairi stared in wonder before she turned back to Sora. He was trying to tell her something, but she couldn't make out what. She stared at the horizon as he disappeared from her view.

He faded back into a shimmering blue fog, Kairi stared, wondering where he had gone, when out of nowhere shooting stars fizzed out of the mist and flew overhead. As they hit the sky they stopped and returned to their original forms as stars in the night sky.

Night slowly formed in to day and Kairi walked around the island and slightly hesitated as she approached the Secret Place. She walked in running her hand along all of the carvings and stopped at one in particular.

She kneeled down as a tear ran down her cheek. It was the carving of her and Sora from childhood, except there was a new edition. Sora had carved himself feeding Kairi a paupau fruit. She could see him now, picking up his favorite rock and making sure every detail was perfect, it was all so real.

Kairi smiled as she picked up her own personal favorite rock and carved an identical hand feeding Sora a paupau fruit also.

Kairi sat against a gnarled tree grown in to the wall of her "Secret Place". It really wasn't secret anymore considering there was no one on the island left to keep it a secret from. It was important to her all the same though. It was the last place she saw Sora. The last place she saw Riku, before the storm. She wished she could black those memories out, nothing seemed to work though, and she can't get rid of them until Riku and Sora return, till they're safe.

She missed Sora so much, and she missed Riku too, heck she missed everybody; even Tidus and Wakka, even though she never really liked them too much.

She had been waiting in the cave for Sora to reach her every day. She waited, ever sure, never doubting that he'll keep his word.

"Where are you Sora?" She whispered to herself "You said you would come back for me. You promised, where are you?" A single tear rolled down her pale cheek.

The tears suddenly came in a waterfall, a waterfall coming from her large violet eyes. She stared at the wall through her blurred vision at the cave drawings they drew together.

A face of Sora looked in to the smiling face of Kairi. Two arms extended to the others mouths, a paupau fruit in hand. The night that she had carved it she had seen Sora, it had been so clear; he was kneeling next to the carvings finishing up his makeshift arm, and he had looked back and smiled at her. When she blinked he had vanished.

It had been at least two years ago that she returned to the Islands, but it all seemed so clear to her, every memory seemed as vivid as it had been when she saw it the first time.

A small teddy-bear-like animal walked up to her. The small red bulb bounced on the antennae atop its head, it was glowing slightly, signaling through the dark that it was there.

The small Moogle that she had named Kupa walked up to her and hopped onto her lap. Kairi always knew which one was Kupa, it wasn't very hard, because Kupa was the only one with wings. She had tiny little angel wings plastered on her back.

When they were kids, the three of them had made up a language that they only knew. That's where she had gotten the name, in their language Kupa meant 'Guardian Angel'. Sora had always said that she was his 'Kupa', that she had fallen out of the sky and on to the beach to be _his_ 'Kupa'. 'Kupa' and 'Ketona' were the only words she remembered, 'Ketona' meant prince, knight, and hero; to her it just meant Sora.

Every day she waited there, patiently, for her ketona to come to her rescue. She wanted Sora to come for her, she wouldn't mind Riku's friendly face, but she wanted her ketona to come to her rescue like he used to.

Kairi once again gave up, another lonely day gone to waist. She shifted back a rock and headed out the door so she could go home, disappointed, again.

She climbed the ladder into her house and lay down on her bed. She tried to stay awake, tried to think about Sora. It was in vain, as always, she couldn't stay awake. She tried everything to keep the dreams away from her, everything.


End file.
